noveltystylusfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie
Rosie is an Inventive Artificer and a main character in Pirates of Wildspace. She came into being in the Feywild and after being taken to the Prime Material Plane she would like to give all beings involved in her removal a "good talking to" and maybe one day return to the lake she remembers. History Rosie lived happily for a time among other pixies. One day while flitting about the woods near the lake her clan called home she was taken by a greater fey of the winter court and removed to the Prime Material Plane. This Fey gifted her to a warlock they were patron to and the warlock tried unsuccessfully several times to bind Rosie as a familiar. Eventually the warlock concluded that perhaps to avoid the loss of their patron they had best do something else with this gift so Rosie was placed in a spelled cage cutting off her access to any of her innate talents and her ability to speak. She was threatened with wizards, to be chopped up as potion ingredients, but eventually the warlock decided to place her in the hands of a reputable dealer of exotic pets. She did not stay in the pet shop long. A wealthy family quickly purchased her and she stayed in their hands for over 150 years. One day the current heir to the family fortune decided to go on a trip to meet his prospective bride and as a gift for the young lady he took Rosie. They had not been at sea for more than a handful of days when the ship was hit by a terrible storm and in the panic while most aboard were trying to save themselves a sailor broke into her owners cabin and released her because he knew she she neither belonged in a cage or deserved to sink with the ship. It turned out the ship was actually a pirate ship and after surviving the storm the young man agreed to not re-cage Rosie on the condition that while looking for things to help fix the ship that they also looked for anything of value as a replacement gift for his intended. They were successful in finding something to satisfy him and Rosie became one of the pirate crew. One day tragedy struck, Rosie and a small party of pirates were exploring an island when they came across something so terrifying that Rosie to this day can not describe it. Whatever it was killed the rest of the party and Rosie fled at great speed into the woods. Not watching where she was going she hit something very hard and damaged her wings. It was Trooper. Not having anything else to do and because he seemed rather beaten up she fixed him and they have been together ever since. Personality Rosie can be very sweet and innocent but look out if you harm her Trooper! She is not particularly fond of Wizards (primarily identified in her mind as beings with magic books and knives coming to chop her up as potion ingredients) and she is afraid of Warlocks (they don't care what you think, they'll make you theirs just cause). Though she tends to hide from a lot of beings simply because they are larger than her and could easily carry her away. Having been caged herself she hates to see anything innocent caged and often with the help of Trooper frees bounties after they have collected on them. Relationships Trooper Rosie found Trooper in a bad way and while unable to go anywhere crawled around fixing him up. She was never afraid of him because he is a construct and doesn't like magic a great deal either. One evening while celebrating their latest victory Rosie made Trooper a drunk bargain and she's been keeping it ever since. Red Blowz Rosie is still a little uncomfortable with Red, despite his service length on the Sweet Freedom. She knows that he probably isn't going to come slice her up in her sleep but she thinks that's mostly down to the influence of Trooper. Kit Morédo Rosie is quite scared of Kit. She is determined he will not have her or anything else as a familiar. He gained some measure of respect for putting up with her tricks when they first joined forces. She is mostly following him for the pleasure of seeing him fail and on the expectation that whatever his power comes from will give him the death that warlocks deserve. Though you never know, one day they may just learn to tolerate one another. Dragon Rosie likes the dragon whose shell they now call home. He can be big and seem scary but to her he will always be the sleepy, lost dragon that told her she was pretty. He is a bit of a curiosity and has more abilities than he has shared and she enjoys discovering them. 'Calla' Calla is a gunsmith on Brall that Rosie has spent time learning her craft with. They like to experriment and have been playing with uses for pixie dust. Rosie first met Calla when she became curious about guns. She had Trooper take her into Calla's shop when invisible and ask lots of questions for her. She was tricked into revealing herself when Calla wanted something on the other side of her stall and Trooper didn't know what it was so she picked it up and handed it over. Ever since then Trooper usually has to stay a few extra days in Brall every time he visits so Rosie can go play with Calla. Category:Player Characters Category:Pirates of Wildspace Category:Females Category:Dungeons and Dragons 5e